In addition to usages in many other types of clothing items, wearable electronic devices have been implemented for certain athletic and health functions. For example, tracking devices can assist in determining the extent of athletic activity, such as the number of steps a person has taken, the heart rate of the person during activity, and related health or athletic information.
With the miniaturization and reduction in cost of technology, the wearable devices may be incorporated into certain wearable garments, rather than being in separate electronic devices that are clipped on to clothing or otherwise carried.
Athletic activities carry with them the risk of injury and accident. In emergency circumstances, the needs of individuals shift from issues such as athletic tracking provided by conventional devices to immediate issues of addressing medical care, such as in the needs of emergency medical provides to address trauma and other medical issues.